


Sign on the Dotted Line

by klonoafan5



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a comic called ‘The Lost Ones’, Demons, Fights, Gen, it’s really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Sign on the Dotted Line

The two kids looked down on the firey pit below. “Did....Did we beat him?” Mugman asked, feeling a bit anxious about the whole thing. 

“Aw, relax Mugs!” Cuphead repiled nonchalantly albeit feeling a little bit unsure as well. “He’s down for the count! Now..” He then took out a lighter out of his pants pocket. “Let’s burn this bad boys!”

“Okay.” Mugman took out the match and handled it to his brother. “Thanks.” 

The blue mug watched as his older brother walked up to the wagon full of deals. But before he could lit up the match, the cup froze before dropping to his knees. 

“CUPHEAD!” Without any hesitation, he ran towards him. “Are you alright?”

”N-No..” His voice shook as he held himself with his arms. “My body....It...It hurts...”

The blue clad mug looked over only to pause once he saw the faint glint of a horn sticking out of his head. 

“Cups...You’re..” He grew silent before curling his hand into a fist. He knew that this all smelled fishy to him. 

“Listen Cuphead. Let me burn them for you. You need to lay down-“ The next thing he knew, he was forcibly pushed back. “ ** _No!”_**

The red clad cup froze once he saw his brother’s mug get cracked. “Mugman! I’m...I’m so sorry-“ 

He clutched his head and began to scream in utter pain as the transformation continued. Mugman looked up in horror to see his brother’s newly changed appearance. But before he could even respond, he flinched as he felt the hard pressure on his stomach made by his boot. 

Clenching his teeth, he glanced up to see Cuphead crying, forced to watch himself hurt his own brother against his will. 

”Mugs...” He weakly cried out. “You...You have to fight me. _Please.._ Before it’s too late.”

He tried to form his finger gun, but couldn’t find the strength to do it. “I...I can’t!”

”YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO BEFORE I KILL YOU!” 

“I CAN’T FIGHT YOU!” 

“FIGHT ME!”

”NO!” Mugman pushed him off, freeing himself from his clutches. “I can’t...No..I won’t do it, Cups. There has to be another way.”

”Another way? How dumb can you be?” Cuphead growled. “Either you fight me or you die!” 

“I know this isn’t you, brother.” Mugman pleaded. “Please...” Much to the demon’s surprise, he lended his hand to him. “Come back to me so we can finish this and go home.”

Cuphead paused, mindlessly reaching out. The blue mug slowly began to smile only for it to fade when he threw him off the edge.

Using his quick wit, he grabbed hold of a rock, saving himself from becoming lava lunch. He sighed in relief before slowly looking up to see the wagon.

He looked over to see his brother busy trying out the Devil’s throne. 

Cuphead stopped once he smelt smoke. “What the-“ He watched in horror as the deals all shiveled up and became dust.

He clutched his head as he started to regain himself. He then stopped once he heard a familiar scream. “MUGS!”

Without any other thought, he dived in, using his wings to swoop him up and gently place him on the ground.

“CUPS! Oh thank goodness, you’re back to normal! Well...sort of..” He said, glancing at the two wings on his brother’s back.

”It’s okay. I just gotta get used to this, that’s all. And...uh...” He glanced away in embarrassment. “Thanks for saving my handle there, bro. I couldn’t have snapped out of it without you not giving up on me.”

”It’s no problem!” Mugman said with a smile. ”I’m just happy that you’re back to your normal self again. From now on, no more demonic casinos. Agreed?” 

Cuphead smiled as the two bump fists. “Definitely.”


End file.
